Broken World
by MissElo23
Summary: No one really understood how much of a loose cannon Shane was, no one except his fiance Secret. Secret thought the apocalypse was her chance to escape, but a chance meeting with a survivor brought her right back where she started. Rating for violence/language now, sexual situations in later chapters. Shane/OC, Daryl/OC, Shane/Andrea, Shane/Lori, Rick/Lori
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of the characters from the show or comic books. I only like to play with them once in awhile.

Authors Note: Before I start writing this I need to make something perfectly clear, I am completely against abuse, torture, etc. I may write about them for story purpose but I am AGAINST it.

* * *

Some characters may be considered ooc in this story. I will take liberties with them at time, every author does. This story is not going to follow the shows story line exactly. I may use aspects of the show at times but I am not going to stick exactly to the scripted story line, I have some ideas of my own to play with them. Keep in mind this is a fan FICTION. Reviews are always welcome.

Secret Anne Sutton sat huddled up in a tree trying to figure out a way to evade the walkers that were currently huddled around the base of it. She felt like an idiot for getting lost, and for letting herself get surrounded. Just another idiotic thing to add to the list of things she had done in her life. The ex-librarian sat there trying to pull things from the books she had read that might help her. But right now not a single thing was coming to mind. All she knew is that half her supplies were currently being trampled by the walkers. Sure she had her back pack on, but that had a change of clothes, a few knives and maybe a bottle of water. Her food was down below, along with her sword, not that she was very good with it.

It was hard to tell how long she had been up in the tree. But slowly it began to get dark and her heart began to race. Logically she knew that she was safe up here. The walkers didn't know how to climb trees. They could chase sure, even bite and scratch, but thankfully they didn't have enough brain function for tree climbing. Her stomach growled and she sighed wishing that she wasn't alone. But she was alone, and that was better than how she was right before the end had started. Secret knew she wasn't going anywhere tonight, she just hoped she managed to not fall out.

"_Secret Anne, what in the hell are you doing in there?" The angry voice of her fiance Shane chilled her blood as she sat there staring at the locked door then the half packed bag on the bed._

"_Nothing Shane, what ya doing here anyways?" She was sure her voice was shaking as bad as her hands. Then the door starting to shake, she knew he was slamming against it. And it was only a matter of time before he got in. She had tried to leave before, she always tried. But it seemed when the ring was slipped on her finger she was trapped forever._

_The door slammed open with a bang, hitting the wall the door knob cracking the plaster with the force. Shane stood there breathing heavily, rage written plainly across his face. It got worst when he saw the bag on the bed. He didn't say a word but within a second she was lying on the floor. Her face was throbbing and she was starting to feel dizzy._

She woke up fighting back a scream. Secret thought she was past the troublesome relationship with her ex fiance. Shane seemed sweet when she first met him at a bar. They had an ideal relationship at first and they were close with his partner Rick and his wife Lori. Everything was perfect until they got engaged. Then he started to change, get angry all the time, pick fights try to control her. And for two years she let it happen but the apocalypse changed all that. Secret was just 25 when they met, and she fell for the older guys charms.

Her gaze went to the ground below and she was surprised to see the walkers dead, arrows protruding from there heads and a man rummaging through her supplies. From what she could tell he was lean, but strong. His sleeveless arms boasted muscle tone and the dead walkers around him proved he was a fighter. But she could not see the front of him.

"Hey! Leave my stuff alone!" She shouted down to the man as she started to climb down. When she was about five feet from the ground she jumped and landed easily. The petite woman had been a gymnast in high school and still had some of those skills.

"Lookie here little lady I killed them damn walkers to get this." He turned around and she bit back a small gasp. He was handsome in a way, rugged and dirty, and based on the accent definitely from the south and probably not from a well off family. "I never saw ya up in that tree," He was gesturing now and seemed to be agitated and she had to laugh.

"Listen here, I am not giving up all my food. I won't last to long without it." As the petite girl spoke she stepped closer jabbing a finger into his chest as she looked up at him. Standing at 5 ft 4 left her shorter than him and that just riled her up more. "So you need to get your own damn stash you hear me!" She spoke in an angry whisper, not wanting to draw any walkers down upon the pair. Scanning the ground she scooped up her sword and studied the blade for a moment.

It wasn't the best weapon, but it was sharp and light-weight. It was the only thing she still had from Shane, well apart from the scars that was, physical as well as mental.

"How bout this, I bring ya to my group. We got supplies and safety." He suggested as he studied the woman. "The names Daryl Dixon." A hand was extended towards the woman when he said this. The man noticed how hesitant she was to take his hand, saw the wary, wounded look in her eyes. She reminded him of a deer, easily spooked. But after a minute of silence her slender fingers enveloped his.

"Secret Sutton." She said squeezing his hand lightly. Secret was not sure if she was going to go with him yet. The woman supposed that being amongst a group would probably be beneficial. It was hard to go at it alone in the world, she was learning that the hard way. But she knew nothing about him or his group.

"Listen were notta bad group." He said smiling trying to put the ladies mind at ease. She looked like she needed protecting he thought. Her dark hair was bound back in a braid and her large green eyes stood out. But it was the pain he saw in those eyes that made him want to protect her. The clothes she was wearing barely fit, he could tell they were someone elses. And they were not appropriate at all for running through the forest.

She wore a pair of sneakers and sweat pants that were barely staying up even though they were tied as tight as the string would allow. The tank top she was wearing was tattered and Secret tugged at it slightly before taking off the back pack and taking a black hooded sweat shirt out and putting it on. It was obvious she was stalling, trying to figure out what to do.

And Secret did not know what to do. She was terrified out on her own, but being in a group of strangers was not that much more appealing. What if someone was like Shane? Secret could kill a walker if she had to, but to defend herself against a living breathing human? Well lets just say the woman didn't believe she was strong enough for that yet. A hand touching her shoulder caused her to jump and stumble backwards hitting the trunk of the tree.

"Please, just don't hurt me, I will come with, I'll be good." She started to babble slightly. Not sure what was causing the fear to overcome her. Secret hated being weak, hated that it took so little to put her back in those years with Shane.

"Come on girlie, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He shook his head wondering what the hell had happened to her. "Not ma style." He stepped away to give her some space and started gathering up the scattered supplies. He hadn't had luck hunting, but the supplies Secret was bringing with should be enough to get them by for now. At least it should make it more likely that Rick would allow the girl to stay.

Because the more he observed her the more he wanted to keep her around. He glanced around and listened for the sound of walkers before turning back to her and reaching a hand out. She hesitated before taking it and walking towards him. As quietly as possible he started to lead her out of the forest and back to the abandoned farm they were staying at. It neighbored Hershel's farm, but after finding Sophia in the barn they had to flee him. Daryl shook his head and sighed as the farm came into sight.

"Listen hear, lemme do the talkin at first ya hear?" He tried to sound not as gruff as he normally was, but it was taking a lot of effort. "I don't want any troubles." Daryl looked up and saw the approaching figure of Rick, the leader of the group. As the man got closer he watched the strange reaction his companion had. She went pale and gripped his hand tighter. Then he saw Rick's face light up. Apparently they knew each other some how.

"Secret? Is that really you?" The sheriff asked pulling the hat from his head. "I can't believe it, we thought you were gone, that ya had died in the mayhem. Lori and Shane will be so happy."

"Sh..Shane is here?" The brunette questioned gripping Daryl's hand even tighter, her knuckles turning white. She had finally escaped him when the virus had started, told him she needed to go back to Chicago to see her family. Of course she never got out of the city, but the ring had been traded for supplies and she struck out on her own. The thought that he had survived, or that she would ever see him again had never crossed her mind.

Daryl had always been a keen observer, had to be to hunt. And he could tell that the thought of the other cop in the group made her uncomfortable, he just didn't know why. And Daryl hated not knowing things.

"Yeah, he saved Lori and Carl. I met up with them after I woke up in a hospital, the city in ruins." Rick stepped forward and hugged her awkwardly, it was hard with the woman still clutching Daryl like a life line. "We all missed you, Shane said you headed back to Chicago before it got to bad." He pulled her forward a little by the free hand until she released Daryl's hand.

"I never made it. Things went wrong." She spoke quietly her eyes darting frantically about trying to figure out how to escape. Sure Secret loved Rick and Lori, but they never believed Shane had a bad side. And now if she went with him she would be right back where she started, living in the nightmare she escaped. "I need a minute, Daryl I need a minute." Her voice was high pitched and her breath was starting to come faster.

"Whats wrong girlie? You just found what most people look for, people ya know. A family." He tried to be light, not wanting her to run. He could tell just looking at her that it was crossing her mind.

"Nothings wrong." She insisted, still remembering the way Shane had threatened her. The feeling of his hands around her throat the menacing tone he used when he said he would kill her if she ever told. Besides not like anyone would believe her. He was a cop, and a damned good one.

"Ya sure girlie? Cuz your tremblin like a leaf and paler than milk." Daryl reached for her hand again, but was not surprised when she pulled away.

"I just never imagined they would be alive still. I shoulda guessed he woulda made it though." She said softly. "Shane always was a tough son of a bitch." A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she said it. The laughter turned a little more hysterical as she realized her luck. "Of course in the middle of the damn apocalypse I would run into my fiances group." She wanted to say ex-fiance. But it was the apocalypse that got her away, technically they were still engaged.

"Your what?" Daryl asked shocked. Shane had never seemed like the marrying type to him. He shook his head and laughed, "Well this should be interestin." Was all he said thinking of the way Shane and Andrea had been sneaking off together since Rick had returned. Daryl knew that before Rick came back it was Lori the man had been fucking, but with her husband back the man turned to Andrea. Hell Daryl had noticed her panting after him like a bitch in heat. Now he wondered what would happen when Secret was brought into the mix.

Secret heard shouting a short distance away and turned to see Shane and Rick arguing, then Shane turning to look at her. He smiled and it chilled her to her bones. Right at that moment she wished that she was still up in that tree surrounded by walkers. Hell a hoard of walkers would be more preferable to facing her tormentor.

In that quick way of his Shane was in front of her within seconds. His hand gripped her wrist tightly for moment before pulling her into his embrace. As usual Shane squeezed her to hard and she felt like she was suffocating for a moment.

"You bitch, thought ya could get away. Your mine you always will be." He whispered cruelly in her ear. Secret was sure that he looked like he was saying sweet nothings. Shane was good at that. "Just wait til later darling when I get you all alone."

She forced a smile in place not wanting to alert Rick or Daryl that anything was wrong. Secret knew it would be worst that way. As her gaze slid over to Daryl she wondered if he would have been able to keep her safe, if she had met him before Shane. She wondered what would have happened if Shane wasn't in the group, if Daryl would look after her. But as she felt the hands on her back tug at the end of her braid she knew it wasn't to be. Shane would keep her or destroy her, after all she was nothing more than his property.

It was Shane that pulled away, Secret knew better than to do anything but go along with his actions. It was time to go back into her acting mode, pretending that nothing was wrong and that he was the perfect fiance. It was safer for everyone that way. After all, was it not better for one person to be hurt than many? Besides he wouldn't kill her, he needed to keep her around. He loved her, she knew that he said it all the time. But Shane didn't know how to show it, and she always did things to piss him off. Secret was disgusted with herself. In the months away from Shane she had finally broken that train of thought. Started to remember who she used to be, even if he did break her. Now moments around him and she was back to that terrified puppet.

His hand squeezed hers as he dragged her towards the house everyone was staying in. Shane had been sharing a room with Andrea, but now that he had Secret back he could kick her aside. Andrea didn't listen well anyhow, he needed a woman he could keep in line. And with a cruel smile at the small woman he was dragging along he knew he had her.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

It was a few hours later that the whole group gathered around a camp fire in the front yard. It was a nice enough night that they didn't need to stay inside and the atmosphere out was cheerful with the new addition to the group. Well with the exception of Andrea, she was furious and it was obvious. She sat in her chair glaring at Secret who was huddled up with Lori whispering.

"Lori, your pregnant? But Rick was in a coma, and yall weren't doing to well." Secret whispered glancing around to make sure no one was listening in to the conversation.

"Damn it, I didn't want ta have to do this. Its probably Shane's..." Lori dropped her eyes and paused not wanting to continue. "We thought you and Rick were dead, you have to understand." Again the woman stopped, she wasn't sure there was any way to explain this. "He kept me safe ya know? And it just well it just happened."

"Shane?" Secret said softly, hurt evident in her tone. She expected it of him, but not of Lori. "I just, I mean, well." She just shrugged and turned to gaze into the flames not sure what to make of the information.

Daryl was watching and saw the emotions flicker across the woman's face. He wasn't sure why he couldn't stop watching her, but she kept his attention.

"So Secret, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Andrea asked loudly gazing angrily at Shane who was sitting on the porch a bit a ways talking with Rick.

"Umm, well." The tiny woman's gaze went over to Shane who nodded. "I am, I mean I was a librarian. And Shane's fiance, I mean I still am that." A blush spread across her cheeks and she didn't want to continue.

"A librarian?" Andrea asked mockingly, "Well that will do us a helluva lotta good."

"Leave her alone Andrea, your not mad at her." Shane said as he walked towards the group.

"Your not the boss of me Shane, go fuck off." Andrea spat back at him. "Better yet, go fuck that little girl of a fiance, how old are you anyways 16? Fucking perv."

Secret watched the fight, then looked around at the others. No one seemed surprised at the turn of events. A few seemed to be enjoying the show. She stood up wanting to escape unnoticed, but knew that was unlikely as she felt the tingle running down her spine. Turning she saw Shane, he was watching her even as he fought with Andrea. And deep down Secret knew that tonight was going to be hell for her.

She waited in the room that he said would be theirs. Shivers ran through Secret's body as she sat huddled up in the center of the bed. The woman had no idea what to expect, but when Shane walked in glaring at her, she knew it wasn't good. But as he approached she smelt Andrea, and let out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't try for sex tonight.

"So my pet, did you miss me?" He asked softly as he studied her. As requested the woman had stripped down to her bra and underwear. Her body was bruised, but he felt shivers when he saw the "S" shaped scar carved into her side.

"Doesn't seem like you missed me." She said studying him. Shane's eyes glistened in the candle light. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she felt his eyes raking across her body. Secret felt exposed and dirty just sitting there under his gaze.

"Don't be like that, I needed to keep myself entertained." Shane laughed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Now, I think its time for your punishment, you did leave me after all. And your not wearing your ring. Bad girl." His voice had taken an icy quality on it as he pulled her across his lap.

She knew not to struggle, it would only make things worse. She bit her lip as she felt his hand strike her bottom. It started off at not to hard of a strike, the blows coming every few seconds. But as he continued she felt the strikes coming harder and faster. She was biting so hard on her lip now that she had drawn blood. A whimper escaped her lips as he shoved her to the ground.

"You learn your lesson bitch?" He had his fists clenched, ready to teach her more if need be. But Shane knew she would answer appropriately, she always listened. His perfect little pet, he hated when she made him hurt her.

"I'm sorry Shane, I wont do it again. I promise. How can I make it up to you?" Secret hated herself as she pleaded with him. The tears running down her face burned her up with humiliation. But that was normal, it was what she needed to get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. I only play with them.

Authors Note: I had some formatting issues last chapter, which I hope to fix with this one. I am new to the site and trying to get used to it. Bear with me. Reviews are always welcome, good or bad. Oh and just so everyone knows how to picture Secret, she looks like Megan Fox.

Also, I am currently writing this without a beta writer, one would be appreciated if anyone would like to volunteer. It always helps to have someone look over your work and help with mistakes before its out there for everyone to read.

TWDTWDTWDTWD—TWDTWDTWDTWD-TWDTWDTWDTWD-TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

It didn't take much for Secret to get used to life on the farm. During the day she helped out with what Shane thought of as woman's work, laundry and cooking. Bur she didn't mind, it kept her away from him. But it bothered her that it also kept her away from Daryl. She had not seen much of him since settling in. He always seemed to be off hunting. Supplies were running low, and Secret knew they were considering a supply run. She wondered if Shane would decide to go with. If he did she would have a little bit of time to breathe easy. It was impossible to do with him around. His eyes were always on her, and he always seemed to be listening in. Even when he wasn't around he somehow knew just exactly what was going on. Today though there were no chores to be done. The entire group was gathered around enjoying a Sunday afternoon. They only knew what day it was because of Hershel, the man was religious and kept track of the days for them. And today he declared a day of rest for the two groups to enjoy a joint meal. It had been a few weeks since she had come to the group and everyone seemed to accept her, with the exception of Andrea. Secret didn't understand that, it wasn't as if Shane had actually given the other woman up.

"Ya want anything ta drink?" Maggie asked cheerfully. The young woman was often in there camp due to her relationship with the young Asian guy Glenn. And the woman always tried to befriend Secret. But Secret was not sure making friends would be a good idea. Who knew what Shane would make of it.

"I'm good." Secret spoke softly as her eyes darted around the group. Everyone was having fun, except her. She saw Shane watching and put a smile on her face. "It's kinda nice to just relax ya know?"

"Definitely, I'm happy Dad decided to go along with this." Maggie took a sip of the drink in her hand as she looked over at where her father and Glenn were talking. "He needs to lighten up some. And I think getting off our farm is a good thing." There was a sad look in her eyes. It was a look that haunted everyone, the look of loss.

"We all need to escape sometimes." Secret murmured. She saw Shane gesturing and stood up. "Shane needs me, I should probably check what for."

"You always jump the second he summons, whats up with that?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow. She had noticed that there seemed to be something Secret was hiding. She found that to be ironic, Secret was keeping secrets.

Maggie had never really liked Shane. What he did at the barn didn't help matters. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the look in his eyes that day. With a sigh she watched as Secret shook her head and scurried off to Shane's side like a pet. But her eyes were not the only ones following the slender form of Secret as she rushed across the gathering summoned by Shane. Daryl watched with a frown in place chewing on a tooth pick. Since the day he first met Secret he had felt the need to protect her. He still remembered how she had clutched his hand at the mere thought of seeing Shane again. He spit the tooth pick out as he tried to figure out what it was that was bothering him about the whole thing.

Daryl had never been one to care about some girl he didn't know. Hell his whole life he had only really cared about Merle, but Merle was gone now and he was alone. Sure Carol was sweet to him, she was like an aunt or something. But he didn't love the woman, hell he really could care less one way or the other.

But Secret, now there was a mystery. He watched her standing by Shane's side, watched the way he gripped her to his side. Daryl saw the way she glanced around every few seconds, like frightened prey. But there was still that damned smile in place. He hadn't spoken to her since Shane had swooped her away that first day. But something was different, something was off, the woman he was watching now was not the same girl he brought to camp. When they first met she had a bit of a feistyness that was no longer there. Now the woman was a bit broken.

Secret felt eyes on her and glanced around til she noticed Daryl studying her intently. Her eyes widened slightly, not sure why he was staring at her. She had noticed that him and Shane didn't seem to get along to well and she wondered if that was all there was to it. Maybe he wasn't really watching her at all. She felt Shane's hand clasp her own and tug her slightly to get her attention.

"Lori was asking if you had any ideas for baby names." Shane said with a bright tone that belied the way he was gripping her hand. She could feel her bones grinding together.

"Depends what you are trying to convey I guess." Secret managed to speak in a normal voice despite the pain she was in. It was not that hard once you got used to it. And the past two years got the young woman used to it. It surprised her how easy it was to adapt to the pain. How easy it was to lie about where the bruises came from. Now people didn't really ask, everyone was bruised up really. Just another part of the new world that they were a part of.

"Well I guess something about hope or love." Lori said while looking at Shane, not at Secret. Lori still loved Shane, still wanted to be with him. Before Rick had returned from the dead she had been happy with Shane. Sure at first they had just clung to each other due to familiarity. But somewhere along the road she fell in love with him. And she just knew he felt the same.

"Hmm...well Hope could always work." Secret said with a smile and a sigh of relief when her hand was released from the steely grip that had held it. Shane walked off leaving the pair alone, each looking after them in there own way. Secret with relief, Lori with longing. "I can try and come up with a list or something." Secret stood there flexing her hand and looking around, wishing that she could go off and interact, but terrified of the consequences.

There were a lot of things that she missed about the old world. But nothing more so than life before she had met Shane. She missed freedom and happiness. Hell she could be happy in the new world if she could just have some freedom. But she felt like she was suffocating, she felt his eyes on her. They always lingered like a shadow across her, distorting any happiness she might feel. It wasn't always that way though. Once he had been kind and romantic. Even after the abuse started he had his moments. That is what confused Secret the most, she could deal with one or the other. But when he switched back and forth she didn't know how to feel. So far only the dark side of Shane had been around.

Even in public she could see through the ruse that fooled everyone, even his best friend and ex lovers. None of them saw the real Shane. And she hoped that only the dark side of Shane stayed out. Because Secret didn't know what she would do if the romantic Shane she fell in love with returned.

"Are you OK Secret?" Lori asked concern written across her face. "You keep spacing out lately."

"I'm sorry," Secret paused thinking of an excuse. "I just keep remembering what it was like out there alone." She shuddered for emphasis.

"How did you make it alone?" Lori asked as Maggie approached the pair curious about what they were talking about. And where Maggie went Glenn was sure to follow. He was standing a couple feet away but still able to listen in.

"In the beginning I just bought whatever I could think of." Secret said looking down at her feet. "Then I hid a lot. I felt like a coward, but I was alone with only a sword that I didn't know how to use."

No one had noticed Daryl sitting a few feet away listening in intently. He had always wondered how the woman had survived. She didn't seem to have many survival skills, but somehow alone she had made it.

"Oddly enough the library I worked in was pretty much abandoned. And the few walkers around were not that hard to kill, mostly old people." Secret glanced at the group and sighed. "It wasn't easy emotionally though. But I was able to hide out in the library for awhile. But I knew that staying in the city wasn't a good idea so I hit the road." That had been the hardest part, leaving the safety of her books.

"Where did you go?" It was Glenn that spoke. Which caused Secret to jump a little. None of the males in the group other than Rick and Shane had really spoken to her much since her arrival. Shane's doing no doubt, but still to hear his voice was surprising.

"The highway, then the forest." A glance around showed looks of interest, and it helped to talk about it a bit. "I managed to sleep in abandoned cars for awhile, and scavenge them to. I saw a lot of dead walkers in the early days, not as many live ones. I was surprised, but I figure I was probably following yalls footsteps most of the way."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Lori said with a smile reaching out and squeezing the younger woman's hand.

"When I switched to the forest though, that was different." Secret fiddled with the end of her braid, not even realizing when she pulled it apart. "They seemed to be everywhere. Rarely in groups though. But I never realized how many there actually could be. And when they were in groups of three or more I just ran up a tree."

"Up a tree?" Maggie questioned. "That quick?"

"I used to be a gymnast, and I loved the bars." Secret laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Add to that Shane used ta love taking me rock climbing. Well I say that sums up my survival skills. I am crap with a weapon." Reading about shooting and sword fighting are one thing. Actually doing it, well a completely different story.

"I can picture you in gymnastics, you have the right build for it." Maggie said brightly. At the Daryl studied Secret again. She was wearing different clothes now. Beth, Maggie's sister was about the same size as Secret and had donated a pair of dark wash jeans. They hugged the body perfectly, even if they were worn out in places. And Daryl had to admit that she looked good. The jeans were paired with a black tank top, and instead of sneakers she had on steel toe boots.

"I loved it. It was a rush." Secret was smiling brightly when she noticed Shane approaching. The smile faltered for just a second, but everyone saw it and wondered what was wrong. "But really that was what got me through. I raided when I could and spent a lot of time up a tree. That is actually where Daryl found me."

"It's a good thing he did." Shane said pressing a kiss to the side of her head, his eyes lingering on Daryl. He was the only one who noticed the man listening in and he didn't like how he always stared at Secret.

"We are all happy you are here." Lori said brightly. After all it was nice to have an old friend back, even if that friend was with the man she was kind of in love with.

TWDTWDTWDTWD—TWDTWDTWDTWD—TWDTWDTWDTWD-TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Shane was pacing back in forth in front of Secret and she wasn't sure how to react. He didn't look angry exactly, more worried and frustrated. He looked a bit unpredictable. She watched as he ran his hand across his scalp and for some reason she missed his longer hair.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong today?" Secret asked softly taking a step closer. Even though she wasn't sure that was the best idea.

"No, no its Rick. He needs me, Andrea, Glenn and himself to go on a supply run." He said studying her for any sign of a reaction and frowning when he saw her eyes light up. "I don't want to leave you alone. Maybe I should bring you with."

"I would just get in the way Shane, you don't get it. I am useless." She said shaking her head. More than anything Secret wanted to be left behind. Going with Shane was just not an option. If she was left alone here maybe she could escape. Find a new group to team up with. There had to be other people out in the world, Secret could not believe it was only them. And anything would be better than Shane.

"I am still not sure I can leave you here darling." Shane said softly. For a second she thought he was worried about her, but then she saw the menacing look in his eyes. "I mean I have seen the way the others look at you, like your some treat to eat up. And I know it's been a long time for you, don't want you getting any bright ideas."

"What are you talking about Shane?" Secret was shaking as she tried to take a step away from him. But instead found herself pinned against the wood wall of their bedroom. Shane held her wrists above her head in a tight grasp and used his lower body to keep her pressed against the wall. "Shane, stop it please." Again with the pleading and the tears.

"I saw you clinging to him when you walked into camp all those weeks ago Secret." He said with a sneer in place. His eyes were empty, no emotion which scared her even more. "I see everything you should remember that Pet."

"I was scared he had just saved my life Shane. That's all, we didn't even talk much I swear it." She gasped in pain as his grip on her wrists tightened. Him engulfing both of them in one hand, the other lowering to her throat to grasp it lightly, not wanting to actually hurt her. She knew this game.

"I don't buy it you slut. What did you think ya would take up with the first man who came along?" He whispered into her ear before biting down painfully on the lobe, not hard enough to break skin but bad enough to make her cry out.

"No that was you." She whimpered out, knowing even as the words passed her lips that it was a mistake. He released her throat and dealt a swift punch to her stomach. She gasped in a breath fighting the urge to puke. She wasn't completely conditioned to this treatment anymore.

"What did you say?" His voice had gone emotionless, "You calling me a slut? Lori a slut?"

"If the shoe fits." Again her words came without her thinking them through. He slammed her against the wall harder and let her fall to the ground. Then he reached down and grasped her loose hair in his hand dragging her to her feet again. Her eyes watered and she bit down on her already bleeding lip. She doubted he would hit her anywhere that any one else could see. Didn't want to disrupt appearances after all. Instead he threw her into the wall again, her head hit it with a loud crack and she fell to the ground everything fading.

Shane stood there looking down at her with a frown. He knew she would awaken soon enough, he didn't throw her that hard. He hated that she made him do this. Shane never understood why she couldn't just do as he asked. She used to, before the engagement. At least that's how it seemed to him. She always had to talk back, that's why he acted the way he did. Shane just had to keep her in line. He scooped her up from the slumped position on the floor she was in and laid her gently in the bed. Shane loved her, he wanted to spend his life with her. But the damned woman just pissed him off. He leaned down and kissed her brow before leaving, sure that she had learned her lesson. Things would be better when he got back he was sure of it.

Secret woke up with her head pounding, not quite sure how long she had been out. But she was in the bed, that meant he felt bad about what happened. Great, she thought now he would try to make it up to her. That was the pattern at least. She shivered and grabbed a zip up hoodie from the closet of the room. She laughed as she looked at it, never expecting to find a Chicago Bears sweatshirt this far down south. It fit and was comfortable and reminded the woman of home so it stayed on. It took a few steadying breaths before she was ready to head downstairs and face everyone again. Now that a bunch were gone it was quieter and more subdued.

The party atmosphere was replaced with a somber one instead. Everyone knew there was a chance someone would not be coming back. It was the reality they were faced with. Secret glanced around, Lori was sitting with Carl reading a book. Secret wished she had a book of her own to read, but so far none had been found in the house. She wondered in Shane had hid them just to spite her, but thought that was ridiculous. Most likely they had been used as fuel for fires long before she turned up.

Carol was chopping up some food and Secret considered going to join her, but remembered the stories she heard about the woman's now deceased husband Ed. It would hit to close to home, so instead she went and took a seat on the porch steps just looking around. The other group had gone home and she wasn't sure where Daryl was at the moment. So she sat in solitude, something that she never had when Shane was around. She saw Lori wave her over but shook her head. Not wanting to be around the woman who loved Shane yet couldn't see the monster he was.

"Why you hiding over here alone Girlie?" Daryl asked as he plopped down beside her causing the petite woman to jump. He chuckled, she was easily startled that was for sure.

"What do you want?" Secret asked meekly not looking at him. She could not allow herself to look at him, not considering her conversation with Shane earlier. If you could really call it a conversation.

"Just making sure ya are all right." He said studying her. Daryl didn't like her just staring down at the ground, didn't like it one bit. He wanted her to argue with him like she did when she caught him stealing her supplies. "Damn woman what happened to you?"

"Nothing." Her voice was listless as she turned and looked up at him. There was no emotion in her blue eyes, a small frown graced her lips and her tongue flicked out to trace where it was cut. "I survived, just like we all are."

"Your not surviving damn it. Stupid bitch, your dying anyone can see it." He bit out angrily and saw her flinch back. Again he wondered what the hell she had been through. "Who fucked you up this bad?" He murmured mostly to himself.

"I am sure I don't know what you are talking about." She whispered standing up. "No one did anything."

"Your lying, but that's alright girlie keep your secrets." He watched as she walked over to Carl and Lori. Taking a seat at the bench beside the boy. She ruffled a hand through the youngsters hair and he was sure he heard a mention of Auntie Secret. But he couldn't be sure, guess it didn't matter. The woman was taken, not his business. But damn it he wanted her. Couldn't help it, had wanted her since she poked him in the chest those blue eyes blazing as she glared up at him.

Secret sat beside Carl and sighed. She couldn't be around Daryl, just couldn't he read her to well. And Shane already made it perfectly clear how he felt about the other man. It was best to just keep her distance. She knew that, and yet she still found her gaze wandering over to the hunter and she saw him staring right back at her.

"So Lori how are you feeling?" Secret asked trying to keep her mind off of Daryl. It would cause nothing but trouble. And more trouble was definitely not what she needed. The lingering headache and pains in her stomach reminded her of that. Shane had made sure to leave a reminder before he left. He always was good at that, her hand drifted to her side to the scar as she thought that.

"Tired, really tired." The other woman said with a sigh. "And like we need more. We are not prepared at all here." She said shaking her head. And Secret had to agree. They did not have enough supplies, the weather would be changing soon. And the last thing they needed would be to be caught unawares. Now was the time to get stocked up, so she understood the trip to town.

"This trip will help." Secret said smiling, "If you are tired go take a nap, I can keep and eye on Carl." She offered, back before the end of the world as they knew it Secret was a regular babysitter. She loved the kid and had missed him. Of all the Grimes' he was the one she loved the most.

"You sure you don't mind?" Lori asked hopefully.

"Not a problem, me and the little man need to catch up." Secret turned and smiled at Carl. "Isn't that right?"

"Ya ma, go on we'll be fine." It was obvious Carl was excited by the grin that spread across his face and the way he started to bounce in place.

"See its all good Lori, go on the baby needs the rest." Secret reassured her waving her towards the house. Lori stood with a nod and kissed Carl's head before going inside. Carol had followed right after her, leaving just Daryl on the porch watching, crossbow in hand. And the man didn't dare go inside, he was on watch after all. The only one at camp with a weapon.

"So Carl, what do you want to do?" Secret asked smiling down at the boy. It was a genuine smile, that was obvious even to the man on the porch.

"Hmm, can we just play a game? I think I saw a deck of cards we can play war or something." The boy suggested eagerly. He didn't seem to care what they did, but was more happy to have someone other than his parents pay attention to him.

"Whatever you want buddy. It's just good to have you back." Secret leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boys forehead and laughed when he rubbed it away.

"Ick Auntie Secret, that's not cool." He said with a grimace still swiping furiously at his forehead.

"I don't care if it's cool or not buddy. I missed you." She laughed again and it was a bright carefree sound that the boy joined in on.

Daryl Dixon just sat there on the porch observing the pair in awe. He always thought women were just bitches and sluts. He never expected one to actually be a real person And he sat there watching her thinking he just wanted to touch her, but knowing he couldn't. He hated Shane right then, hated him for having Secret, hated him for not noticing that she was broke, that she needed fixin. And he hated himself, cause he knew deep down that he wasn't enough for the likes of a girl like her. A librarian, smart and polished. Hell a cops fiance wouldn't want to mess with a Dixon. They were nothing but trouble, always had been. And he still heard Merle's voice whispering all the poison in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, Characters from the show/comics, etc. I just play with them...

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I am enjoying the challenge this story is posing to me personally. Writing any story set in this type of world is going to be dark, of course that wasn't enough for me. And watching season one and two again made me wonder more about Shane's dark side. His violence and anger to me wouldn't take much to cross over to abuse in my mind. I don't expect everyone to agree with me on that but to the people taking the time to read this, thank you. Any reviews good or bad are welcome. Its nice to hear an opinion.

TWDTWDTWD-TWDTWDTWD-TWDTWDTWD-TWDTWDTWD-TWDTWDTWD-TWD

They all made it back from the outing, and Secret hated herself a little for being relieved to see Shane coming back. He had a smile in place and a bandage covering his arm. Without even thinking the woman rushed forward to see what happened.

"Are you OK?" She asked quickly running a hand across his face. Wondering to herself then why she bothered. It wasn't as if she wanted to be with him, he just kept her there right?

"It's nothing, got cut on some glass." Shane said with a shrug before reaching into his bag. "I got it getting ya this." He pulled out a copy of Wuthering Heights. Shane knew it was one of her favorite books, always had been. And he thought she would like to have a book to read. In his way it was trying to say sorry, to say things would get better.

But Secret knew they wouldn't. Sure maybe for awhile he would be charming, sweet, but after some imagined sleight that would all change. But she took the book gently into her hands and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, but there was no need to risk yourself." She said with a soft smile. No need to anger him, not yet. "But that was sweet."

"I'd do anything for you," He said softly running his hand down her arm. The touch actually gentle and caressing. "You know that love."

A shiver ran down Secret's spine as she stood there studying him. He looked so much like her old Shane that she found herself softening slightly. It was hard to tell herself to be strong. Not now when the world was over, when she had no one else left. This group was it, Shane, Lori, Rick, and Carl especially, they were family.

"Come on let's go get that cleaned out a bit. I think I saw some rubbing alcohol inside." Secret started walking towards the house without him. A quick glance behind showed him following quickly after, the gentle smile still in place.

Neither of them noticed Andrea watching after. The whole trip away Shane had acted like things were before the other woman joined the camp. And for a while there she thought that maybe just maybe she was going to get him back. But watching that little exchange killed all those hopes. She sighed as she tossed her bag to the ground. Nothing was going right for her anymore.

Secret and Shane entered the house and went into the bathroom. Secret made sure the door stayed open, there was a window in there but it was small, so the lighting from the living room helped. It took her a minute to located the rubbing alcohol and Shane studied her the entire time. It still made her uncomfortable, but since he didn't seem angry she tried to suppress the feelings.

When she turned back to him the bandage was already removed and she gasped. It wasn't a deep wound, but the gash was long. A frown crossed her face as she realized this would cause him pain and she didn't want him to strike out at her.

"This...umm...well this will hurt Shane." She whispered a little fearfully. "Are ya sure I'm the right person to do this."

"I know its going to hurt babe," He said with a laugh, "I expected that. Just do it."

Secret opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and leaned forward inspecting the wound. It wasn't bleeding freely anymore, but she could see where bits of debris had stuck in the drying blood. Not cleaning it properly would not be an option, he would just get sick and be of no use to anyone. She poured a bit of alcohol over the cut and heard him gasp a little. She murmured to him, though inside felt a bit of pleasure at having caused him pain for once. Glancing around she found a clean washcloth and poured alcohol on that before wiping the cut out.

He grasped her wrist, not painfully, but to stop her. Secret's eyes widened as she turned her head slightly to glance at him. He didn't look angry not yet, but he had a warning look in his eyes. She dropped the washcloth and set the bottle aside before standing.

"That should take care of it. We just need to wrap it up." She said wiping her hands on her jeans. There was a package of bandages tossed in the sink and she grabbed a fresh one before tightly binding the arm.

Shane still seated on the toilet placed his hands on her hips pulling her forward. He placed a kiss on her exposed hip before hugging her to him. Like always he reveled in how right her small frame felt under his hands. So delicate, so breakable. He stood up not releasing her from his grasp, enveloping her in his arms. She was so tiny, her head barely reached his chest.

Once that difference had made Secret feel safe. At this moment the woman was unsure how to feel. He had been so nice since coming back, but she had been there before. He squeezed her before pulling away and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Why don't we go head outside. Rick needs to talk with the group about something." Shane said gesturing for her to leave. But Secret caught the way he sneered out Rick's name. Something was not right between the two of them, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Sure." She said leading the way. It felt odd to walk in front of him, instead of a step behind being dragged along. As they walked outside she saw the group all gathered in a circle around a fire. There was a serious look on everyone's face and she wondered what was going on.

"Good we can start." Rick said as the pair approached the rest of the group. "Now on our way back we ran into Hershel, Beth and Maggie...the farm was taken by a hoard." He said solemnly. It was then that Secret saw the trio huddled together crying. The rest of there family taken in the latest attack.

"What are we going to do?" Lori asked holding Carl against her body. It was obvious the boy was scared because he allowed it.

"Well, Daryl was scouting and found a prison." Rick paused and looked at everyone's reactions. Some looked hopeful, others doubtful. "We think this could work for us. There are some walkers, but if we clear them out, think about it. It can be fortified, safe." His eyes were gleaming as he went on with excitement.

"I checked it out." Daryl said looking around at everyone. "I figure take about five of us to take em out. Then we could start moving in, make it a home. With a baby on the way well."

There was no need for him to continue. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that they needed to find a secure place before that happened. A baby would be a death sentence on the run. They are loud, and need constant care. The walkers would be drawn from everywhere.

"It would be our best hope is all I'm saying." Rick said waiting for opinions from the group.

"Well if we could make it work, lets do it." Shane said as he studied Lori from across the fire. His gaze traveled down to her belly, the baby he knew was his. And Shane knew when she gave birth that would be obvious to everyone. He didn't really know what would happen then. He wanted that baby, it was his damn it, so was Lori. But then there was Secret, his eyes went to her, she was his as well.

"I think it's workable. They would have supplies as well." Hershel said thoughtfully. "Medical, as well as food I would imagine. Plus land, I have seeds, we could grow food when the seasons turn again."

Hope was starting to take root in the minds of the group. A prison might just be the one thing that they were looking for. Secret watched the faces of the others. Not a single person looked discouraged.

"Well who goes then?" Shane asked. "I will go and I think Daryl should as well."

Rick nodded in agreement and wondered who else to send. "Well I can go, maybe T-Dogg as well and Glenn. Hershel you stay here with the women and keep them safe."

"I want to go Dad!" Carl whined. "I can help."

"Carl, you can help more if you wait here. We need at least two guns at camp, so you and Hershel." He glared at Andrea so she wouldn't say a word.

"Fine, I can look after Ma and Aunt Secret." Carl said with a resigned look, so out of place, on his young face.

TWDTWDTWD—TWDTWDTWD—TWDTWDTWD-TWDTWDTWD-TWDTWDTWD-TWDW

The group knew they were without the men for the night. It was terrifying for Secret. Since she had a weapon that she could sort of use she was tasked with standing watch with Hershel after dark fell. Everyone else was huddled in the living room, except Andrea, she watched from upstairs with her gun. One set of eyes above, two sets from the front porch.

It should have meant that everything would be fine. They kept the lighting to a minimum, not wanting to attract the attention of walkers or other humans. They had gone nights with less people watching and seeing nothing. So when Hershel asked if he could step inside for a minute Secret thought nothing of it and allowed him to go. After all there was still Andrea watching from above, but how could she have known Andrea wasn't actually watching at that moment.

Secret didn't hear the approaching walkers until they were right up to the stairs of the porch. She let out and earsplitting scream before waving the blade in front of her. It took a few awkward thrusts and swings before she managed to take out the first walker that had made its way onto the porch. The second one was fresher, moved faster and seemed a bit more coordinated. It crashed into her causing them both to fall. The creature was impaled on the sword and was sliding down it. The rancid smell of rot emanating for the biting mouth. It was a young man, and she could imagine he was handsome once. But that mattered not, now that she thought it was over.

Gun shots rang from above, she heard falling but still this walker was trying to get her. The door opened and one quick shot later and the creature was dead. It took all her strength to push it off but she did and jumped up pulling the blade with her ready to kill any more that approached. She was shaking and covered in rotted blood, but she was resolved, especially when she realized it was Carl that saved her.

"Get back inside!" She shouted as she swiped at another walker. It didn't have enough force and the blade got stuck in the neck. "Damn it!" She pulled back and tried again, this time hacking cleanly through. It was then that she realized she needed better weapons. This just wasn't doing it.

Carl was still standing in the doorway shooting at any approaching from the forest. A battle that took less than twenty minutes seemed to last a life time. When it was over Secret slumped down and let out a shaking breath. Hershel was next to her, she didn't remember him rejoining the fray.

"Were you bit Secret?" He asked resting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

Shaking her head the woman let out a laugh. And once she started laughing it seemed like it wouldn't stop. They had made it, she had made it. A second later there were two airplane bottles of whiskey in front of her. Without even bothering to see what kind they were she opened the first one and drained it. The feeling of fire rushing through her caused her to cough, but the laughing stopped. One bottle down she studied the second one than looked up at Hershel who nodded, she drained it without a second thought.

Secret was a small woman, and not a big drinker to boot. It had probably been at least six months since she had last drank, so before long she felt the effects of the alcohol. It calmed her and she started to feel a bit drowsy. Beth laid a new set of clothing across her lap and Secret slowly made her way inside to change. It felt good to get out of the clothing destroyed in the latest fight for her life.

"Can we not tell Shane what happened?" She asked as she stepped back outside to retake her post with Hershel. The bodies had already been dragged over to the fire and tossed in. With any luck they would be burned away long before the others returned.

"I am not sure he would appreciate something like this being kept from him." Hershel said softly. "Besides you know him and Andrea talk, she will want to brag about taking out some walkers."

"I wonder where she was when they approached." Secret mused quietly. "If it wasn't for Carl, I would be dead or one of them by now." She shivered and looked into the flames observing the burning walkers. She had come awfully close to ending up as one of those burning bodies.

"Who knows with that girl." Though Hershel was wondering that exact same thing. He had seen the looks that the blonde have given to Secret and Shane. It was obvious she wanted the man to herself. Was it possible that she had allowed the attack to happen?

"Well alls well that ends well I suppose." She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Secret had brought the ruined tank top with her outside and used to it try and wipe down her sword. "I need to either learn how to use this better or get a better weapon. That was close, almost to close."

Hershel nodded as he watched the young woman. This was the longest conversation he had with her. And right now, despite being shaken up, she seemed the most alive she had been since arriving to the group. His eyes scanned the surroundings hoping that no other groups of walkers would approach tonight. He wasn't sure the younger woman would be able to handle another battle.

From what he had heard about her, her survival had little to do with fighting. More to do with hiding, and she was small enough to hide he mused. But the small woman had held her own today. He felt horrible about going inside, he was gone for about a minute when he heard her scream, then by the time he was on the porch again Carl had shot the walker and the battle was on.

"You did good." He said with a soft smile. "It could have gone a lot differently."

"I know that, really I do." She was starting to retreat back into herself. Knowing the alcohol would probably loosen her tongue, not wanting to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Shane had been nice today and she really didn't want to ruin that.

"If ya want to head in and rest I can see if Maggie can come out. She's a decent shot." Hershel suggested as the girl went quiet.

"Nah, its alright. I wont be able to sleep tonight anyhow." Secret said with a small smile. "Not after that little skirmish." Her eyes scanned the surrounding area relieved to see they were alone. One battle was enough for tonight she thought as she studied the burning corpses once again. Try as she might she couldn't help but stare at the morbid sight.

TWDTWDTWD—TWDTWDTWD—TWDTWDTWD—TWDTWDTWD—TWDTWDTWD-TWD

It was after breakfast when the others returned from the prison. They looked exhausted but happy at the same time. Shane went to Secret's side immediately pulling her into his embrace. Secret hugged him back briefly before pulling away to ensure everyone came back safely. The last one she spotted was Daryl, he looked a bit ragged around the edges, but unharmed. She wasn't sure why that relieved her so much. She stiffened when she heard Carl recounting the events of the night to his father.

"You had to fight off walkers?" Shane asked concerned.

"It was no big deal, everyone is fine." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Lets just pack up and head to the prison, we are still going right?"

He nodded the affirmative and she heard Rick give the orders to finish packing up and move out. Secret had already packed the bedroom up, but there were supplies lying about the yard that needed to be gathered so she started with that as Shane loaded up the RV. Everyone was working, except Daryl, he leaned against a tree watching Secret as she moved quickly about the yard. No matter how much he watched he was no closer to figuring the girl out.

His eyes flicked back and forth between her and Shane. Now that was an unexpected couple. He always pictured the cop with a barbie doll type in the long run. But nah, here he was with a small little delicate girl, but one with brains. Daryl guessed that was the biggest shocker of them all.

Everyone started to load up into vehicles, Hershel and Beth joined Carol in the RV, T-Dog driving. Shane took his motorcycle, while Secret, Shane and the Grimes piled into the SUV they had. Maggie and Glenn took the pick up truck with supplies loaded in the back Andrea in the bed weapon at the ready. Every vehicle except Daryl's had supplies, but the pick up had the biggest share.

Secret sat silently beside Shane on the trip to the prison. He kept her hand enclosed in his own, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand. Her gaze was locked ahead on Daryl riding his motorcycle directly ahead of them. The RV was behind with the pick up taking up the rear. Ideally they would have another bike rider, but that wasn't something they had at this point in time. She wished she was out there riding with him, not trapped beside Shane inside.

When they pulled into the prison Shane and Rick made sure the gates were sealed up behind them. They hadn't finished exploring the entire place, but they had secured a wing of it and that would have to be enough for now. Later they would explore the other sealed wings, but as of right now they heard no signs of anything living or dead scurrying about. Shane led Secret to a cell that had two mattresses shoved together on the floor. He gestured to the bare bunks and she put their belonging on them.

"Kind of weird wanting to be in prison huh?" Secret asked with a small smile in place. He was still being sweet and she didn't want to risk messing that up, so kept the conversation light.

"Yeah, I suppose." He said scratching his head and looking around. "I'd rather a military base, but this was here and we need to stay put for the baby's sake."

The way he spoke of the baby was almost possessive and Secret looked around to make sure Rick was not in earshot. She wanted to avoid anything upsetting Shane right now. It would be the best for her. If he got pissed she knew it would be taken out on her. Glancing at the bars that were in front of the cell she smiled thoughtfully, it would be a lot harder to get privacy with them all sharing a cell block. At the sound of Lori calling, Secret looked to Shane who nodded then rushed off.

As she walked down the cell block she shivered wondering who had lived in these cells before. And she wondered if everyone had died here, died and turned into a creature. Lori was sitting on a bunk in a bed breathing a bit heavier than usual when Secret walked up.

"Everything alright?" Secret asked an eyebrow raised.

"Just a bit winded, I was wondering if you could help Daryl grab all mine and Carl's stuff." She asked with a smile. "Rick needs Shane's help and everyone else ran off."

"No problem." Secret said with a frown. The last thing she needed was to be near Daryl. But still she walked off to join him by the SUV.

"Girlie, do ya know just what fuckin bags I got roped into grabbin?" Daryl asked as he heard her approach. He didn't know what the Sheriffs wife's game was sending him to do her bidding. She seemed to be controlling a lot lately and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked as she stepped closer to him. The back hatch of the SUV was open and bags were everywhere. Eventually it all needed to go inside, but for now Secret tugged out the four bags of crap Lori had accumulated.

"I know your walk is all." Daryl said like it was no big deal. But it was, hers was the only walk he had memorized. He grabbed three of the four bags and left her standing with one. "Lead the way then. I wanna see what the little Missus chose for her quarters." He drawled out sarcastically.

"Same as we all got I imaging." Secret said with a laugh as she made her way back towards the building. "Ya didn't happen to see a library did ya?"

"No, cant say I did. But I'll keep an eye out." Daryl said as he followed, admiring her figure from behind. Didn't hurt to look, even if he wasn't allowed to touch. And it was easy to admit that he liked to look at her. She was gorgeous, even if there was a haunted look to her. He especially loved it when her hair was left undone like it was today. The braid had left it wavy, and when the sunlight caught it there were hints of amber in the brown. He shook his head as she walked inside the building and put a scowl in place.

If Shane did see them Daryl didn't want to deal with any arguments over women. It wasn't worth it, he had more important shit to worry about. Fighting with Mr lawman was not one of them. He saw Andrea setting up a cell beside what looked like Secret and Shane's cell and he chuckled. Blondie just wouldn't let it go. Hershel and Beth were sharing a cell, Carol was on her own across from them. Maggie and Glenn chose a cell a little ways down. Then they came to Rick and Lori's cell, Carl took the one next door.

Daryl tossed the bags down and nodded at the women before walking away. It took all his willpower not to look back at the pair. Since he wasn't paying attention he didn't even notice Shane until he ran right into him walking by.

"Watch it redneck!" Shane spat angrily stopping in his path and glaring at Daryl. He always hated the man, since the very get go. Only reason he kept him around was cause he could hunt.

"Fuck off asshole." Daryl turned back and got in Shane's face, his own turning red. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are, always have been." Shane shoved him then grabbed him by the front of the shirt pulling him in close. "I see you watching her." He whispered dangerously.

Secret stood watching the exchange shaking. She knew that she was the cause of the altercation and wondered what the end result would be. Not wanting to stay around and see she snuck off quietly. As soon as she turned off the cell block she took of running. There was less light here and she heard her footsteps echoing in the emptiness. Seeing a set of double doors she bolted through them and collapsed on the floor of what looked to be a gym of sorts.

As she closed her eyes and leaned against the doors she never noticed the locker room door open and the eyes staring out from the darkness. Her breathing was heavy, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. Secret never heard the staggering, shuffling steps of the walker as it crept forward from across the room dead eyes trained on the petite woman hiding in the room.


End file.
